


Edge

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Candles, Community: whedonland, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's on the edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/gifts).



> A Whedonland birthday gift for ladycallie with the prompts "Black Magic Willow," "candle wax," and "pain/pleasure."

The candle hovered a few inches above her stomach, trembling with every breath - in, out. Her breathing faltered and the candle wobbled slightly. One drop of jasmine scented wax beaded on the edge of the candle. Involuntarily she tensed in anticipation, but it didn't fall.

She breathed out a sigh and the candle wobbled again. She remembered when it took all of her concentration to make a simple pencil spin, and now it took only the faintest hint of magic to hold a candle over her stomach.

Her breath caught in her throat again, and the candle wobbled beautifully. Another bead rolled down the side of the candle, but didn't have quite enough momentum to fall.

It was a game she played, seeing how long it took for the magic holding the candle to wash in with the other magic swirling around the room and tip. It was unpredictable in timing, but so, so, necessarily predictable in the result.

A moment of distraction was all it took, and the magic slipped away to join its kin. The candle tipped and hot wax spilled over the curling lips. The initial splash against her abs made her hiss in a fiery mixture of pain and pleasure. As little droplets sprinkled outwards they sent darts of fire through her core.

In her eyes the entire room glowed with candlelight and magic as the fire coursed through her veins. A little trail of wax slid down her side and pooled beneath the small of her back, making her arch again.

She was so close, but like everything else it wasn't quite enough anymore. Angrily, she whipped out with her magic, and the other candles flashed out, extinguished with such force that scalding wax spattered her from all sides.

It was finally enough, and like the candle, she tipped over the edge. Her core glowed with white heat, burning through her like a purifying fire and leaving embers of pleasure behind. As the magic whipped through her floating body, she finally felt a moment of peace, before the darkness reclaimed her.


End file.
